Kids 'Extended' Family
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Kid Flash has a strange relationship when it comes down to his Rogue Gallery and himself, a strange one indeed, as the team is about to discover. He goes to school with the younger two, calls the older ones 'uncle', and if they happen to go to battle, well, whats a family without a few tiffs every now and then. They care about him and he them, that's all that matters, right?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY PEOPLES! MAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!**

 **What is this you are seeing? Monkeygirl is back with more Baby Flash and the Rogues? Are you seeing this correctly? YOU ARE! DON'T WORRY! YOURE NOT CRAZY LIKE JAMES LOL! Im not sure what brought me back but something did and I have a few things in the works (its gonna be good!) and I've been rereading a few of my ld things, and wow, my writing was atrocious way back then (not that its gotten any better lmao) and I dont know how you guys managed to read it and like it, but thank you, for being so awesome and finding your way through my garbage can of 'fics'.**

 **Its been so long since I've written in this fandom, so I apologize if everyone is too OOC, but seeing as thats my forte, everyone will end up being as such! Im back babies, I can't promise daily updates for Young Justice, but I have a few in the works!**

 **Please enjoy it! I hope its good! I feel so rusty right now! Sort of like when you haven't rode a bike in YEARS and you just get on one again in forever and you feel all weird and terrified and stuff.**

 **ANYWAY! ONTO THE FIC!**

* * *

Wally hated magic.

He _hated_ it.

He hated the stupid witch boy, and his stupid cat, and most importantly he hated magic.

The mission had been a success despite the odd results, they had gotten to the objective and nuetralized the weapon, and come back home. Wally hadn't heard the witch boy cackle out one last spell so much as he felt it. Excruciating, as the bones in his body thinned and reshaped, shrunk and twisted, into the picture he was now.

Eight years old.

Again.

Has he mentioned how he hates magic?

As if being a child wasn't bad enough, Flash was off planet, and none of his team members seemed to understand that an eight year who still had the abilities of a speedster was not going to mulified by the likes of sitting in front of a television for hours on end as entertainment, and when it appeared that none of them were going to provide such needs, he went to find his own. Leaving behind a team of teenage superheroes to eventually find the television blaring for an audience of pillows and fear for the wrath of a red cowled mentor who they had no protege to return to, deaged or not.

Wally wasn't sure where he was going, speeding around, having to stop to familiarize himself with whatever part of Central he was in at the moment, but he knew that he wanted to find something to do. Something to entertain him. Something fun. Nothing was forecoming though, no matter how long he searched for an adventure, his mind reverted to that eight year old mindset (has he mentioned his distaste for magic yet?) and he fell to his bottom, tears welling in his green eyes, they shined as he came to horrifying conclusion that he was completely and utterly alone, his costume had not shrunk with him, his feet hurt from running for so long with no shoes, and he was hungry.

Curling his legs up to his chest, he huddled in the shadows, silently praying to whatever god was listening that someone would find him, someone who wouldn't take advantage of a small once hero being in such a vulnerable state, or that his team or Uncle Barry would come rescue him.

Ten minutes later there was no one.

And his tears fell.

 _Kid_ Flash cried for a good few minutes, before he sniffled to silence, embarrassed that he'd been so childish despite his situation, and he rubbed his eyes with his small fists. Sobs under wraps, and able to think clearly, he looked around once more. He _did_ recognize this part of town.

He **did**!

Pushing himself to his feet, he rubbed his eyes one last time, cringing slightly at the soreness of his soles, and stepped forward as silent as the wind of the night. Around the next corner stood a building, old, falling to pieces, but as alive as they came. It was bright and loud and packed. It always was on Friday nights. There was a screen door that lead inside, and two windows on the front of the building, through the one on the left his bright green eyes locked onto the hood of a familiar coat.

Familiar _parka_.

He sniffled one more time and crept forward.

 _Saint's and Sinners._

Wally knew the place, not as well as he should, but he knew the people inside better. He knew the blue hood on the blue and white parka, and the older green clad teen with long red hair that was just visible in the corner. He was sure that there was others there too, but he couldn't see them, no matter though. He knew them and that was all he needed. Just _someone_ who could help him until his uncle got back from his off planet mission with Superman and Uncle Hal.

" _Kid flash?_ "

Wally jumped at the voice at he drew nearer to the door, just hidden under the rambunctious chatter of the various criminals and other ne'er-do-wells, but he latched onto it as much as he would anyone he knew he could trust. Bright, energetic, and semi crazy (debateable that one but Wally had to be somewhat crazy himself to be friends with him in the first place) Trickster stood out of the crowd, sitting on the stoop, various little deconstructed 'toys' sitting beside him as he fiddled with _something_ , no, not Trickster, with his mask down, he was James. _James,_ blonde with purple highlights, bright eyes, contagious smile, and slightly crazy. But someone he trusted to no ends.

And those bright eyes were locked with his.

Wally whimpered as he jogged forward, feet aching miserably, and stomach feeling as if it were on the verge of devouring itself, he threw himself at the older brightly clad teen. There was no question in his mind on whether or not his friend would catch him, they always did, and he latched onto the collar of his top with his tiny fingers.

Parts by his side forgotten for the moment, James stared down at the tiny red head clinging to him like one does a teddy bear (he has a teddy, its name is Fred, and Fred has a brother!) after a nightmare. But he curls his arms around him all the same, hand curled around the back of his head, " _Wally_?", leaning down, the teen villian whispers into his school mates ear, and feels the kid nod into his shoulder once as if to confirm that, a) he heard him, and, b) yes he is who James thinks he is.

"What happened to you?", James, despite his mental predicament, did in fact have the ability to think clearly, and he knew for positive that his friend, though younger then him and Hartley, was not this much _younger_ than them. The little red head sniffed into his shoulder and turned slightly, to whisper back, and the older boy had to lean closer to hear him, "Mission. Magic. Hate magic James. Magic stupid."

He tilted his head slightly, "You went on a mission with your team?", a nod, "Against someone with magic?", another nod, "And you came back as a five year old?", Wally nodded for a moment, before falling still, and he pulled back only slightly, his childlike face scrunched up in mild offence, "I'm _eight!_ "

James raised an eyebrow, there was no way that someone this small could be eight year old, but nodded all the same, "James, I _haaaate_ Magic!", and had to force himself not to smile at the high-pitched whine that came from the mouth of his _sixteen_ year old friend, turned _eight_ overnight.

"I know, Flashy Junior, wanna come in and chill with us?", he stood with him in his arms despite 'asking' his opinion, "Order some snacks? Sam's sleeping, we can draw on his face, he'll never know!", Wally nodded, resting his head back on his friends shoulder, tugging lightly at the collar of his bright colored costume with a few little fingers. Jame's toy completely forgotten in the wake of this new development they found themselves in, he left it on the stoop as he turned to head back inside, a few new-comer's paused momentarily in their conversations with each other as the younger Rogue walked passed them, yellow clad, tiny red haired kid flash on his hip, but none were ballsy enough to confront the known Rogue, despite who he had with him, especially not some two-bit wannabe's who were hoping to get at least some sort of spot in the group. They simply stuck to watching as the colorful teen walked over to the Rogues table, red head hidden shyly in his neck, and the others turned to look up at him.

Piper's eyes widened in surprise when he looked away from his paper at the sudden flash of color in his peripheral vision, only to be fronted with the sight of his best friend _carrying_ his _other_ best friend on his _hip_. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open, he kicked Cold under the the table _hard_.

The icey leader of The Rogues turned a glare on him that could possibly put Batman to shame (Wally's been on the receiving end of both and he can attest to the affirmation that it most certainly can), and growled, " _What?_ ", but Piper was looking back already, his eyes locked on the green ones of his friend, aware of the slight crowd they now had, while the bar was public domain, it got annoying when it was particularly full of newbies. Captain Cold turned his glare to whatever had caught the younger Rogue's attention, and the glare fell away to shock, then disbelief, and finally their shared surprise.

James grinned at them, waving slightly, and whispered something into the kids ear as they drew nearer. Wally nodded, there was no question, no one else they knew had that shade of red hair and those eyes that shimmer emerald where ever he went. When they were close enough, Wally leaned over, reaching for the Leader of the Rogues and without a thought he complied. Blue gloved hands hooked around his middle and he was snatched from James hold and quickly settled on the ice villians knee, as the teen slid in next to the older red head. Hartley leaned over to whisper for answers and James turned in closer to give them.

"Well, I'll be...?", Boomer was staring at the kid in surprise from Hartley's otherside, "Wallaby?"

Wally nodded, ducking back into Cold's parka, a gloved hand curled around his stomach protectively. James explained what had happened to them all in a hushed tone, not wanting those not part of their group to know, and a well placed glare from Captain Cold had any curious onlookers turning back to their drinks and business. Fingers curled around blue gloved fingers when they pat his belly, "Want something to eat?", and he nodded looking up at the man. A waitress wandered over at the call, and jot down the order for the table, gave ETA, and went off to turn the order in.

"A witch boy?", Len's voice held a note of disbelief, and Wally looked up at him to nod in sync with James, "Uncle Cold, I _**haaate**_ magic!", to which, Weather Wizard, Mark Mardon, snorted at the high-pitched whine, not bothering to conceal his amusement like James had been, and was subjected to a glare of icey proportions, from the child that was curled slightly into Cold's parka (Wally has not been subjected to such things without picking up how to deliver himself) and the brat smirks in victory when the older man shivers involuntarily.

"And where's Flash during all this?"

"He's off planet", Hartley supplied absently, not so surprised by their child guest, and having turned back to his paper he'd been working on, "Mission with Superman and Lantern.", how he always seemed to know these things Wally never knew, and though he was curious, he was sure he didn't _want_ to know. Cold and the others exchanged looks as James directed Wally's attention to an indeed snoring Mirror Master. A marker was snatched up, a moment after it was passed, and admittedly they both pouted.

"You'll stick with us until Flasher gets back then.", Cold turned to the kid on his knee, "Clearly we can't trust those other kiddies with you if they don't even know you're gone.", the waitress returned with their orders at that moment, and Wally happily snacked on his nuggets, Len's fries, and a protein shake. Cold elbowed Mirror Master awake, the man snorted in his sleep and started awake, a stream of drool running down his face, a red mark where he had been sleeping on his arm, and the two teenagers and kid (technically three, Wally will argue until he's blue in the face that he's _sixteen_ , despite his _eight year old_ appearance) howled with laughter at the sight he made.

Fearsome criminal indeed.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later_

"So let me see if I'm getting this straight?", Flash is doing everything in his power not to blow up at these kids, they look like Hell has frozen over, and the Mountain looks worse; books strewn about, cushions and pillows literally everywhere, the place has been torn apart in their attempt to locate the missing baby speedster before his mentor got back, and subsequently learn that they lost him, "Kid had a spell placed on him that turned him into...well...a kid...a kid who retained his speedster abilities...and you left him alone?"

The rest of the team nodded, looking all like they were about to be put through the worst torture imaginable, it was no secret how protective Flash was of his sidekick, hemhem, _protege_. And not only had they somehow managed to turn him back into an eight year old, they had somehow managed to lose said eight year old, and it was safe to say that after all their looking and tearing apart that Wally was no longer within the Mountain.

So now they were dealing with the issue of having said protective mentor here whilst his little speedster protege is off somewhere, who knows where, doing who knows what.

Kaldur nodded resolutely, regally, not batting an eye at the older speedsters tone, though even he would admit (in a private location) that he was becoming a bit unnerved by the scarlet speedster.

"Why was he left alone in the first place?"

Artemis exchanged a look with Robin, who nodded his head slightly, and she grimaced, "We turned on the T.V. and figured he would be entertained enough to stay put until you got back.", she winced slightly when she heard the faint buzz of someone vibrating in frustration.

Barry knew Wally, he knew his nephew as if he were his own son, better then anyone (save for Iris of course) and cursed their thought process and his nephews natural curiousity and disability to _stay in one place._ Wally got bored, easy, sometimes easier than others, and would seek out anything and everything to keep himself entertained. Mix that in with speedster abilities and they were talking about a whole boat load of trouble. Wally could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything, and he just hoped that where ever and whatever he was doing he was at least safe doing it.

He shook his head, "Bats! Anything!", the speedster snapped as he turned to gaze at Gothams dark knight.

Barry needed to find out where Kid was before his wife even found out that they had _lost_ him.

* * *

Wally giggled softly, despite himself, as James tried and failed _again_ to get the component in his new project to fuse and the nasty goo exploded in his face _again_. Hartley made a face as the smell finally assaulted his nose, "James, must you do that here?"

The colorful themed villian did the mature thing, and stuck his tongue out at the older red head, making Wally giggle again and Hartley roll his eyes at his antics. The little boy was distracted quickly by the flash of silver in the dim lighting of the bar, one little hand gripping the parka, he turned to see what it was that had caught his attention.

A gun.

Not just any gun.

He smiled to himself as he reached for it, it would be his new entertainment for the moment, maybe he could _freeze_ James and no one would know. As he reached for the weapon he didn't take into account that perhaps the man would feel him moving on his knee where he sat perched, Cold turned to see what his movements were for and frowned, smacking the hand away, carefully, when little fingers almost closed around his Cold Gun, "No. Don't touch that.", he frowned again when his lower lip began to wobble and tears built up in his green eyes, rolling his eyes fondly at the kid, he reached up for the goggles on his head, specially designed for the flashes given off by his weapon of choice, and plopped them over the kids head, "Here, play with these for a bit," he looked around his gathered crowd, "Mick give him your lighter and beer.", the heat loving man frowned slightly but did as requested, "You sure thats a good idea Cold?"

Wally grabbed the red zippo lighter in hand and smiled, flicking the flame on and off, Cold side smirked at them, "Sure. Why not? We're here to supervise.", they all ignored Sam's snort. Mark leaned over and tapped the glass with his index finger to freeze it over. Wally smiled, eyes shining even behind Cold's goggles, and went to town trying to thaw the frozen beverage with the lighter he'd been given.

* * *

"Flash. I got a lock on Kid Flash's location."

"Thanks Batsy! Whereishe?"

"Saints and Sinners."

Flash heaved a sigh of relief and Robin his a chuckle behind a well placed 'cough'.

"Are you going to retrieve Kid Flash from this place?"

"Sure am kiddo! Wanna come? They've been wantin' to meet you all!"

"Sure, the team would appreciate the chance to see more of your city, we follow your lead Flash."

"Cool Beans! Come on guys! Lets get to it before they gave him the lighter again!"

* * *

A moment passed.

Wally giggled happily from his perch on Uncle Diggers shoulders, giggling everytime the man would turn to the side and throw a boomerang (one of the nonlethal variety) and James would try to shoot it down with Cold's Gun, under supervision of course. The ice villians goggles had been traded out for Captain Boomerang's hat.

Another moment passed.

The wind the ally outside _Saint and Sinners_ spun, and Wally giggled, waving to his uncle where he appeared. Flash smiled at him, waving back, and drew the attention of the rest of the Rogues. Heatwave and Captain Cold turned from their near silent conversation, Mirror Master started awake again (this time no drool), Weather Wizard sat forward on the stoop that had been occupied earlier that night, Trickster and Boomerang paused in their game, and Pied Piper looked up from his music book, all to watch the Flasher and team of kiddie goody-goods make their appearance in the ally they resided in.

"Hey Kid, having a good time?", though Barry knew that the Rogues knew Wallys's identity (for reasons he was not sure he wanted to know about-they treated him nicely-thats all that matters) he didn't think that Wally's team knew that they knew ('He went to his villians?', he vaguely heard Artemis mutter to Robin who had another sudden coughing fit) nor of their strange but friendly relationship. The ginger nodded happily, hugging himself closer to Boomer, "I did lots! Tricky let me play with his goo gun and Heatwave let me burn his beer and Coldy let me wear his goggles and Boomy let me play with his boom'rangs too!"

"So are these the kiddies who lost our kid and didn't even realize it?", Cold stepped away from Heatwave and met Flash half way, shaking the speedsters hand tightly, glancing over the team of kiddie heroes from over red's shoulder.

They both ignored Trickster when he choked out ' _Coldy!'_ to Pied Piper and the two of them (and Robin) giggled behind their hands.

Flash followed his gaze and nodded, not too reluctantly, and heaved a sigh, "They did. Thanks for watching over him for me. I owe ya one."

"Get outta jail free card?", Mirror Master piped up hopefully, Flash chuckled but didn't deny such a request, he owed them so much for treating Wally so good, all the time. They hadn't needed to, but they did, and he appreciated it. Cold waved his thanks away with a blue gloved hand, eyeing the other teens still, "Don't worry about it. We enjoy having the kid around. Besides, he's friends with Tricks and Piper, welcome to hang with us anytime.", his attentions turned to the team, "But you have to teach your other kiddies how to take good care of Baby Flash.", oh, Len had most certainly heard Wally call him _'Coldy'_ and he knew the ginger heard him call him _'Baby Flash'_ if his gasp of indignation was anything to go by. Trickster, Piper, and Robin didn't even try to cover their laughter at Wally's face of utter horror and Flash's face of mischeivous amusement.

 _Baby Flash! Oh Hell No!_

Around them, the others chuckled softly, when Wally tugged on Digger's ear to be put down. He gave him his blue hat back and jogged to his uncles side, crossing his arms, trying to look as threateningly annoyed and petulant as an eight year old could (the baby fat on his cheeks and bright green eyes took away from the desired affect), "So not cool Coldy!", Captain Cold smiled despite himself, "Its been great seeing you _Baby Flash_."

It was only his _luck_ that the nickname stuck a little _too_ well.

* * *

 **So, my good friends, I hope it meets expectations! Im doing a rewrite of my 'Baby of the Rogues' fic, and am so taking prompts and such for it too! Youre all the bestest, gaaaaah, metaphorical cookies for all of you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So did I order a pizza just for the discounted side order of cinnamon rolls that would come with it, yes, yes I did. I have no regrets!**

 **GUYSSS! Thank you for all your support and fav's, follows, reviews! You're all the best! Bomb dot com! Gosh I love you guys, you know what, I'll share my cinnabon rolls with you! So happy that you liked the first chapter, so, have another?**

 **Its a bit fast paced, I hope its still good, please be nice! NO FLAMES! I don't have a fire extinguisher near!**

* * *

It wasn't often that the villian world fell into chaos, the last time being when a certain Ms. Waller had tried to create her second Suicide Squad and tried to get a hand on a certain sidekick who would be the chip of getting Captain Boomerang to cooperate (Boomer was very opinionated about his work under her), and that had been it, nothing more, not a flucuation since.

Heroes fought their criminals, sidekicks did what sidekicks did, people still referred to Kid Flash as anything but his actual name and the team was still kick ass.

Until the day that chaos errupted again.

Like lava from a volcano, those who were sought after by the mysterious force were taken and those not 'lucky' enough were left to try and pick up the pieces whilst panicking about their comrades. Governments all around were trying to contain the destruction made by meta and human villians alike, the Justice League busy trying to keep the more dangerous ones from coming public.

Too public.

With their misgivings.

And just like the villains chosen for the sick game of _'keep away'_ heroes started to disappear one by one.

Batman vanished mid jump in the heat of battle with Poison Ivy.

Flash left Kid standing in the middle of the street disappearing in the same gust of wind that took Captain Cold and Mirror Master.

Aquaman was taken mid swing in one on one kombat with Black Manta.

And so on and so forth, the list went on and on, heroes and their villians disappearing without so much as a warning. Leaving behind panicking and bewildered teammates and sidekicks alike.

Robin froze in surpise as the warehouse he'd been fighting side by side with the dark knight in was suddenly empty.

Kid Flash skid to a halt between Pied Piper and Trickster as the adults completely vanished, the only thing left of them was the memory of surprise flashing in mulitple sets of eyes before they found themselves on their own.

Kaldur was alerted back in Atlantis what had happened.

Villians, Heroes, certain politicians, high members of society, police officers, specific members of society were disappearing to places unknown.

* * *

 _-Recognized, B03, Kid Flash.-_

The team looked up at the announcement, and the lack of breeze, it was not like Kid Flash to _walk_ out of the Zeta tube as it was much to slow (he's told them so on many occasions), and when he did it usually meant something was wrong.

Robin tilted his head slightly, thinking things over, the wheels and cogs in his head turning, until it dawned on him and he turned away. Artemis raised an eyebrow at the lack of concern from the ninja bat, who seemed to be closest to Wally out of the entire team, and his roll of the eyes made her narrow hers as she turned back to the Zeta.

 _-Recognized, Guest, Pied Piper, G07-_

The boy wonder rolled his eyes at the gasp of surprise from certain members of the team, he shot them both a glare, though only one was heated, and waited patiently for the other. Where two went the third was sure to follow.

Dick Grayson had never seen such a friendship that he had seen between one; James Jesse, Hartley Rathaway, and Wally West. Best known by their alter egos; Pied Piper, Trickster, and Kid Flash.

He hadn't though it a good idea at first, until he'd gotten to meet them in civvies at a random park somewhere in Central, the way that Wally got to see them more often then most, and they were good for his red haired friend. Grounded him in ways that not even Flash managed.

 _-Recognized, Guest, Trickster, G08-_

The last of their trio beamed in, and finally Robin turned to greet them, cowl down, side by side, Wally, Hartley, and James walked into the Cave as if they they knew the place almost as well as the back of their hands (it wouldn't surprise him if Hartley had managed to hack the schematics of the Cave and they saw the blueprints), whispering softly to one another and nodding to whatever it was the other had said in return.

"Kid Idiot brought his villians to the cave!", Artemis was unable to contain herself, "Great! Just more to add on! Now our base is compromised!", Wally looked up in surprise at the anger in her voice, torn from the world that was between them three, Artemis notched an arrow in her bow, Hartley and James stepped slightly in front of kid though they knew that the arrow was aimed at them and not their hero friend.

Robin shook his head and elbowed Kaldur, telling him to control his team mate, as Leader of The Team.

Aqualad nodded once, having heard the stories from his own mentor of the relationship that Kid Flash shared with the youngest two members of his Gallery, and halted the archer with a calm hand to her shoulder.

"Perhaps, my friend, they could be of assistance to us?", he wasn't sure he liked the way the female acher scoffed at his suggestion, and perhaps, if he was reading it correctly, neither did Kid Flash's two friends.

She glared at them heatedly, "What could they be good for?", she peered around for help from somebody, someone to agree with her on this horrible idea, and Kid Idiot's mistake, "They're _bad guys!_ "

Pied Piper glared at her, she tried not to pretend she was fazed by it, but his glare was known to send chills down the spines of the weak (he'd been learning said glare from Len for the passed five years), and he turned to look down at the younger red head, "Did she call you 'Kid Idiot'?", Wally winced, feeling as if he was going to be hearing a lot more about this later, "Piper, can we not?", the green clad teen hummed but relented if only for the moment, exchanging a look with the other teen on Wally's other side, Kid Flash grinned at the moment of victory over the older red head, and turned back to glare at his teammate, "I'll have you know Arty-Farty, that Piper is a freaking Genius and a bit-(he winced at the smack upside the head) buttkicker at technology, like Rob level buttkicker.", he tried not to blush at the smile he got and the arm that settled over his shoulder, "And Tricks is a freaking nutcase, but he knows his stuff, and he could run miles around you when it comes to know-how."

Artemis blushed a brillant angry red, her eyes like daggers, but she backed down under a light rebuff from their team Leader. Kaldur shook Piper and Tricksters hands, "We are happy to have all the help we can get at this time.", they nodded, leaning forward to catch the Atlantian in his offered handshake, and stepped back to the speedsters side.

"Team", his eyes lingered on the two Rogues, "Debriefing room."

* * *

They gathered around the long table in the mountains meeting room, Aqualad at the head of the table, Robin to his left, next to the boy wonder sat Trickster, then Kid Flash, Pied Piper, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis. Reporting in their findings, those who had been taken, and those who remained.

Mirror Master.

Harley Quinn.

Aquaman.

Batman.

Mr. Freeze.

Poison Ivy.

Flash.

Captain Cold.

And that only naming a few off the list that was amassing. A list that was ever growing. And it didn't appear to be coming to an end yet.

Deadshot.

Captain Boomerang.

On and on and on.

Though it was a team effort, it was clear that the three Central odd balls were coming up with a backup plan incase the teams' plan fell to pieces. Robin seemed to be aware of said plan and that was enough for Kaldur to trust whatever it must be.

"They are no where on Earth," Kaldur motioned to Kid Flash, "Kid has checked every place he could think of.", the speedster was slumped against the older red head next to him, having run faster then ever, and he nodded at his team leader, "But what if they are not _on_ Earth."

Robin blinked, looking up at the older boy, "Not on...You mean like, a possible ulternate demension?", the others hummed when their leader nodded. Miss Martian nodded, "Of course, my uncle says there are many, we could check there for the missing people."

Exchanging looks, Wally spoke up, sitting up from his slumped postion on Piper's shoulder, "We could track Sa-Mirror Master. His suit is equipted with tracking devices in case he gets lost in the mirror reality.", Piper and Trickster snorted, "You know this why?", Wally blushed but refused to answer.

"We shall start there then.", Kaldur was smiling at his friends embarrassment. It was good to have friends such as he had in them.

* * *

They were locked in arenas.

The team had managed to find their missing persons, only to find them locked in arenas, in some sick persons sick sort of game.

Batman versus Deadshot and Boomerang.

Captain Cold Versus Heatwave and Flash.

Harley against Poison Ivy.

On and on and on.

The adults were running around, jumping, doing just as the sick puppet master wanted in them. A quick check of the floor showed the bright blue waves of shocking electricity, they either moved and fought or be electricuted to death.

What a choice to make.

"KF?", the yellow clad speedset turned to look at this bird brained friend, "You think you can get down there, if I can cut the shock floor, we can get Flash and them free and then make our way to the others.", having the older speedster was instrumental, Flash could make sure to cut down the sketchy guards while they worked on getting the others out.

Kid Flash nodded, eyeing the room for a way, he could get down there without a doubt.

He was tugged back, "I don't think so bird boy.", Trickster was holding tightly to their baby's arm, "There is no way we are letting Baby Flash in there.", beside him Piper nodded in quick agreement, as much as they wanted to get the adult Rogues back, and Flasher, they weren't going to throw their Baby Flash to the dogs.

Wally groaned quietly, "Guys! Now is not the time to-"

"No way Kid."

He huffed, exchanged a quick look with his gotham friend, and they shared a nod. Quicky flipping Trickster over his shoulder into Piper, and with them distracted as they were, Kid jumped. Not exactly what Robin had had in mind when asking, and he quickly crawled to the edge to see what would become of his best friend, behind him, Piper and Trickster sorted themselves out, and crawled forward, hovering over his shoulders to see where Kid would land.

Wally tackled Captain Cold.

Bodily.

Hard.

But most important, Wally, Kid Flash, _tackled_ Captain Cold.

Both villian and sidekick rolled with the impact, blue and white arms wrapped around the small speedster instinctively as they rolled to crash into a wall. Flash and Heatwave stared, mouths hanging open, as they slowly pulled apart.

Ice blue eyes widened, " _Baby Flash?"_

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the monikor that had yet to be lost, but this was neither the time nor the place, and neither hero nor villain looked ecstatic to see him at this very moment.

"Kid?", there was a flash of red, and Flash was kneeling by Cold's side, "What are youdoinghere?whydidwestop!thefloor!"

"Flash its fine.", Wally waved away his uncles concerns away, "It's been taken care of."

"Been taken care of? By who?...", Flash fell silent for a moment, allowing Heatwave time to check over his Leader and their Baby Flash, "Are the others here? Please tell me that you guys didn't-"

"Rescue party?"

Cold grunted and pressed his hand to the kids side, "Kid, not that I'm not happy to see you, but do you think you could get off of me?", Wally grinned and nodded, scooting off as requested, "Yep. Rescue party. See?", as if on command, the others jumped down from their vent, Robin landed gracefully as ever, Trickster with the same sort of ease, Piper stumbled a bit, but he managed.

The hero and two villians were shocked silent for a good minute.

"Baby Flash!", Trickster was not a happy clown, "Why would you do that!", he smacked the speedster over the head, and leaned to the side to allow Piper a spot, "You don't jump from perfectly safe ledges to tackle Coldy!"

"What have I said about call-"

"You _jumped_?", Flash's tone took on something more harsh, and Wally found Cold's gloves surprisingly interesting at that moment, "Now is not the time Flasher. But that will be brought back around later.", it was never good when his uncle and...other uncle?...teamed up. That was not a lecture he was looking forward to.

Flash nodded, still glaring at his protege with narrowed eyes (or he could just sic Iris on their nephew) but agreed that there was a priority.

"Piper? Tricks?", the two younger Rogues nodded, waving at the two adult Rogues, Cold and Heatwave gave them quick smiles, Flash looked them over silently, making sure that none of the kids were hurt...too hurt...and they huddled together to listen to Robin's plan.

* * *

They split up, Robin and Flash to disable the guards, cameras, and doors, Trickster and Piper went back to alert the rest of the team, and the two adult Rogues with Kid Flash went in to the other side of building to see about getting their weapons back.

Wally peered around a corner, the presence of the two Rogues an oddly comforting feeling to have hovering over his shoulder, "There,", they leaned over his shoulder to peer at what he was motioning to, an adjacent hall, just down the ways, "I can go ahead and see what's at-", Cold shook his head, fingers curling over his shoulder at the same moment that Heatwaves had, "No. If we go, we go together. There is no way we are letting you go on your own.", the young speedster sighed but nodded in affirmation.

After making sure that the coast was clear, the trio made their way around their corner and jogged down the hall to the adjacent one.

They just rounded the corner, Kid Flash felt the surge before it came, "Uncle Mick!", and he yanked Heatwave back, stumbling back into Captain Cold's chest, and a wall of pure shining electricity shot out just where they'd been walking. Heatwave stared at the singed wall for a short moment, "Thanks Kid.", he nodded and kneeled, fingers curling around the man's leg to keep himself from falling forward as he examined the floor.

A pressure plate.

Something of which he pointed out to his two 'guardians'.

Cold hummed in thought, grunting as he stood back to height, "Kid, do your thing."

* * *

Robin winced slightly as he was set down by Flash, in front of a control panel of sorts, he was much more used to that sort of travel then the rest of the team given his long friendship with Kid and the rest of the Flash Family, but even he still gets the vertigo sometimes.

Hacking into the rudimentry system was a piece of cake.

"Flash.", Batman called for attention, "Where is Kid Flash and the Team?"

The scarlet speedster arrived in a moment with Boomerang and Mirror Master, both villains were surprising more apt at the speed then Robin was "Kid is with Cold and Heatwave, going after the weapons,", Batman seemed to disapprove but even he remember that time that Kid had been deaged during a mission and how they had treated him, "I prefer having these guys having those things then this crazy stranger. At least they know the tech and how to work them properly."

"And the team?"

"Trickster and Piper are with them, they're freeing the others," scarlet cracked his knuckles, his Rogues exchanging looks behind him, "Now lets say we go pay our host a visit?"

* * *

"Oh my baby!", Kid Flash and Captain Cold stared at the other Rogue as he cooed over his beloved weapon, "I missed you so much! It's okay!", he hugged it close, "I'm here now.", he turned to see them staring and glared, " _What!"_

Kid Flash made a face, "Dude...That's weird."

The older man chose to ignore the quip and grinned wickedly, "Wanna meet the host?"

* * *

It was something for the history books, witnessing heroes and villians fighting side by side, you cross one and you cross them all. The Team hadn't even needed to offer their assistance, they stood behind them watching as the fight progressed. Captain Cold and Mr. Freeze did not like each other, their rivalry went way back in the books, but watching them work together was amazing.

Not even Pied Piper or Trickster got involved, sitting on either side of Kid Flash, protective, just like prior that day, Wally grinned suddenly, "Guys, did you know that Heatwave has some abnormal relationship with his Guns?"

The team howled with laughter.

"I do _not_ have an _'abnormal relationship'_ with my weapons Baby Flash!"

Piper chuckled softly as the fighting slowly died down, some left on their own, and others came back with their hero, and it was in that moment he remembered his promise, "Kid, now that the situation has been handled, why was she-arrow calling you 'Kid Idiot'?"

God, he had hoped that they would forget about that.

* * *

 **And thats all she wrote. For now. LOL! Im getting back into this fandom! Who doesnt like some good old KF fics! Hope you all liked it! Let me know! Love feedback lol!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we have here another tale of Wally and the Rogues, as the series is about lol, in relation to the episode 'Failsafe'. Am I the only one who thought that, despite them being heroes and undoubtedly seeing shit, they got over that simulation turned 'real life' a little too soon. I don't know, I feel like if I were forced to watch as my family was killed and then my friends were picked off one by one until only myself and one other remained, I wouldn't be so cool with it. But that may just be me.**

 **Anyway, whatever, that's just my unnecessary ramblings lol! Once again, huge major shout-outs to the readers and favs and followers and special mention to:**

 **Cutie602 (who commented on both chapters you rock! For real! Thank you so much for your kind words they mean so much!),**

 **Ailyn Vel (thank you so much my friend, I was super worried, I am soooooo happy that you liked it!)**

 **Elsey, (Thank you! Aren't they!)**

 **and roxassoul (absolutely, I actually have that in the works but it may take a bit longer then the others lol! but I thought it would be cool too! Thank you so much! SO happy you like it so far!)**

 **for the reviews and feedback, you are all awesome and I love you (hope that doesn't sound weird lol), I hope I can continue to meet expectations!**

 **So here we have, where Wally has come to the conclusion that he had watched two of his families die in that fateful dreaded simulation, and he's had plenty of time to check on one but has not had the moment to check on the other, until now.**

* * *

There was something comforting in the knowledge that his uncle had not agreed and was furious at Bats for his failed simulation. Even the hard pressed members who had agreed (Bats and Black Canary) to the failsafe simulation had taken a step back from their over confidence in their teaching methods. No one had thought of the possibility of M'gann unconciously taking over the simulation and her guilt would eat at her for the next coming weeks whilst she worked with her uncle to gain better control.

But, like he said, there was something comforting in the knowledge that Uncle Barry had been one of the more vocal mentors _against_ the whole shabang.

Though his protests, mixed with a many few, were drowned out by the others who agreed, it made Wally feel safer knowing that his uncle and mentor had his best interest at heart.

Two weeks since what the team had started refering to as the 'incident', two long and miserable weeks, and he was just managing to stay in his own bed during the night. Despite how childish it was, after having witnessed his uncle die whilst trying to save his Aunt I, and having it feel so real, having felt that pain and grief and bone numbing loneliness, they hadn't complained one bit when he crept down the hall and climbed his way inbetween them at some odd hour in the morning.

He needed to feel them, hear their breathing, feel the rise and fall of their chests as they inhaled and exhaled, as they _lived_ , and they understood that perfectly. Aunt I would curl her arms around his, tucking into his shoulder as Uncle Barry pulled them both closer, until his red head was tucked under his chin, and they were well and perfectly smooshed together, and then they slept. They _understood_ his need for these little things and never said a word about it.

But then Wally got embarrassed, a week into this routine, nearly well onto the second, and he was still crawling into bed with his aunt and uncle like he had when he was six and had just moved in with them.

So now he lay in his own bed, comforter pulled down at the end, his feet and legs illuminated by the bright full moon outside, nearly three in the morning, and though he tried to sleep on his own everytime he closed his eyes he could see the wave, the flash, as his aunt and uncle were taken from him. His family, his safety, they were both gone.

They hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

And, so, he lay there, staring at the ceiling, wanting to sleep but not able to force such actions on his worn and exhausted body. He watched the lights dance over the ceiling above as a car drove down the street and heaving a great sigh, he sat up. He wasn't going to sleep and he wasn't going to sit here and stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night either, he peered over at the clock, staring at the green blinking numbers for a long minute, too long, and pushed himself off his bed.

Silently, he tiptoed across the room, snagging a pair of shoes from his closet as he cautiously opened his bedroom door and peered carefully down the hall towards the master bedroom at the end, he was just able to see through the crack in the door the two figures curled up under the blankets fast asleep. He made his move, heading down the stairs, and to the front door. Grabbing his keys off the side table and his hoodie off the hook by the door, Wally slipped into the night.

The moon illuminated the street better then any of the street lights did, and he sat on the stoop to put his shoes on, slip into his hoodie, and think about where he wanted to go. It was 3:25 in the morning and everyone he knew was sleeping, just as he should be, and his options were very limited at the moment.

But it was also a Friday night.

School that week had been hell. Bullies and teachers, bullying teachers, it had been trying on the nerves.

He smiled to himself as he figured out his next stop, stood from the porch steps, and stepped down to the sidewalk. Wally silently made his way down the street, careful not to alert any outdoor dogs of his presense and send them off barking to wake their owners, and at the end of the street, he gazed one last time over his shoulder at his aunt and uncles house and stepping off the curb in a blur he was gone.

* * *

 _Saints and Sinners._

A run down bar in the bad section of town, not the worst place for a popular destination to be in, but not the best either. Wally hid back in the shadows of his hood as he walked along the alley wall towards the bar. Window on the right cracked, screen door adding to the character, and the soft chatter of left over patrons who had no where else to go until they closed up at 5 am and opened again at 1pm the next day.

It wasn't fancy, it wasn't on the destination list for Central City Tours, but to Wally, it was a second safe haven.

That and the abandoned warehouses down by the docks.

The bar was empty, nearly, save for a body or two in the back of the room, folded over on their tables either passed out or sleeping (he couldn't tell from here), but his eyes were drawn to the colorful figures that took over a booth in the farther corner, hidden in the shadows there much like he was in his hoodie and in the door way of the dank bar.

His heart soared, seeing the familiar colorful characters, whom he was sure in that damned simulation he would have come home to find in the same sort of way as his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.

 _Everyone was dead._

Sometimes his mind forgot that it wasn't real, that no one was _lost_ , no one that hadn't already been so, and it was hard to bring his mind back around to the truth.

He opened the screen door, drawing the attention of Harry at the Bar, the grizzled man nodded at him once, drying a glass with a rag that had seen better days, and turned away from him all in one motion.

At that booth in the corner, slumped over on his folded arms, was his green clad red haired friend, practically an older sibling they were so close and had known each other for so long, his mask crumpled in his pocket. There was a glint of silver, a flute, leaning against the wall beside him, his green eyes shut as though he was trying to sleep there _(Wally wanted to sleep)_.

Next to him was a colorful jester, blonde hair, purple highlights, leaning into the green teens side as he fiddled absently with a new invention in the works and sipped lazily at his soda (something that they found hilarious-they were allowed to rob banks-but not allowed to drink underage?), muttering to himself softly as he worked.

Beside him was an older man, decked out in a clashing orange suit with green gloves, his green hood bunched around his neck, leaning back in the booth with beer bottle in hand, discussing something with the man across from him.

Green like the teenager, but chest adorned in yellow stripes, he sat, across from the other man, responding with whatever had been said. Dark coat the only piece of civvie clothing in the bunch. In costume but not.

On his right was another man, white suit, orange trimmings, goggles sitting a top his head sipping at an odd colored drink was the _hottest_ man in the room.

And on his other side, sat the _coldest_ , blue and white parka, hood down and glasses shoved in a pocket, Cold Gun tucked away, his blue eyes were skimming the page of the book he'd procured from _somewhere._

 _Nerd._ (he'd never say that to his face)

He knew these people _(and how dead they were)_ , he knew their life _(how they lived)_ , and he watched them chatter among themselves, doing their things, but a group in every meaning of the word _(dead, long gone, nothing left of them but memories),_ and completely totally **alive**.

"You g'nna join 'em kid?", he jumped at the sudden sound of the voice, elbow knocking the glass out of the man's hand, Harry was unimpressed but didn't say anything about the now broken glass, "They ain't g'nna bite _you."_ , Harry knew him, not personally, but knew that he sat with them enough to know that they were okay together. He didn't say much, Harry the Bartender, never had to. The sound of the breaking glass had heads turning, from the back, the ones sleeping and not passed out entirely, and from the booth in the corner.

"Ki-Wally?"

 _Great_ , almost 3:30 in the morning and he was caught at a shady bar in a shady part of town and by his villians no less _(but they were alive, eyes peering up at him, shining, worried, but oh so alive),_ not exactly how he had thought this would go down.

Pop in, check up on them, see them living and breathing and _alive_ , and slip out just as unseen as he had been when he'd arrived.

But that hope was thrown out the window because of the jerk bartender and the stupid glass, six sets of eyes had him in their sights, and he knew it was no use running away now _(did he really want to though?)_ they would either come after him or bring it up at their next skirmish.

Ice blue eyes took him in, pale face, bloodshot eyes, dark bags under said eyes, and he frowned.

"Join us kid?"

Sam let him slide in next to James before taking up his end seat again, Wally sat there, feeling smaller then ever (even smaller then that one time he'd been turned into an 8 year old) unsure about this now and staring at his hands. They didn't pry, though the concern was evident, and he was grateful for that, he wasn't sure how to say it anyway _(how do you tell someone that you watched them die?),_ Sam and Mark went back to their conversation, Mick to staring into his drink and taking a sip every now and then, James back to his toy, Hartley laying on his arms, and Len to his book.

They knew him enough to know that prying got you no where and he would spill the can of beans when he was ready to and not a second before, but the mere presense of the group surrounding him was just as comforting as sleeping in his Aunt and Uncles bed had been. Sam's warm arm behind him on the back of the bench, he leaned his head back against the warm, solid, _real_ arm and felt fingers tug at his ear without so much as missing a word of his conversation. James solid real body next to him, a warm calming presence, and he felt his eyes slowly droop.

"You guys were _dead._ ", silence took over, he felt their eyes, but still they said nothing, " _Everyone_ was dead."

A slight rustle, either from Len shutting his book or Hartley sitting up, he didn't know exactly. Sam tugged on his ear harder, " _What?_ "

Wally shivered involuntarily, James wrapped his arms around him, the strong arm behind him tightened only slightly, and a dark coat was passed over from the other side of the table and draped over his shoulders (he swam in it but thanks Uncle Mark) and he tugged it closer at the familiar scent of ozone, cigarettes, and cheap shampoo. After a moment he looked up to meet all of their eyes for a mere heart beat before gazing back down.

And told them _everything_.

The simulation.

How it had been a test.

A failsafe.

How he'd watched his Uncle die saving his Aunt.

Central City being completely wiped off the map.

That they'd all been picked off one by one, his team, until only him and Robin remained.

He'd _lost_ everything and he'd had to _watch_ as he lost it.

Silence rang around the booth, none of them were sure how to respond to that, they knew that the kid had been fond of them, cared for them even, but to see him as distressed at seeing their demise as he had been at seeing that of his Aunt and Uncle hit them somewhere deep inside, and it was a good feeling, knowing that he _cared_ that _much_.

"Well", James broke the silence, "That's just dumb. I plan on going out by a stampede of elephants. Not being blown up.", he ignored some of the strange looks he got and focused instead on his younger friends darkened green eyes, "So obviously it was a fake Wally-bally, so don't be sad, cause we're hard to get rid of. Like a rash. Even after you put ointment on it. Still there."

Len didn't look impressed, a shared expression from the others (well save for Hartley as he just looked amused), " _Thanks_ James.", the jester type villian smiled at him obliviously (a ruse completely and totally-most of the time) and went back to his tinkering.

"Harry, lets get a shot of something strong over here," Sam called from his right, the bartender grumbled but complied, pouring a clear liquid into a small glass and setting it on their table as he made his rounds to kick out the roudy one in the back corner, woken when the glass shattered and now trying to cause problems with the peaceful neighboring table.

Wally's eyes were closed, and he missed whatever had been added to the shot (of water-seriously-they were criminals and he a hero-but still wasn't allowed to drink underage) and he downed it in one go (with a sort of ease that had them narrowing their eyes slightly) and he felt the effect immediately, his eyes drooping, he glared accusingly up at the man next to him, Sam smiled at him, pushing his head down, "Sleep kid. We'll take care'o you.", he slumped against the man unconsiously, eyes falling shut, and vaguely heard the conversation pick back up over his head and the new voices that joined it.

 _"What did you give him?"_

 _"Sedative."_

 _"But-"_

 _"For an elephant. It'll knock him out. Not kill him. Chill, Cold."_

There was a soft snort and silence (he _felt_ the glare) and his world went black.

Blissful sleep.

* * *

Sometime later he woke, going cross eyed as he stared at a faded hideous red flower, Wally was warm, warmer then he had been in just his hoodie and sweat pants. His sneakers had been pulled off, and he turned to peer over his shoulder and found them in the pile of boots next to the 'front door'. Various coats were hung on the hook, his hoodie mixed in there somewhere, colorful and bright in their own right. He smiled softly to himself, memories flashing before his eyes, Wally turned to look in the other direction, where the bed rooms were. They were all shut, save for the one at the end, the door like the chair at the head of the table, and it was cracked just in case.

He shook his head faintly, Cold was such a worry wart sometimes (another thing he'd never say to his face), a thick blanket had been draped over him and he was still buried in the large over sized black coat that belonged to Mark.

With the happy memories came the dark ones, the ones that felt so real _(because they were real)_ , that haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes _(the charred burned flesh of his Aunt and Uncle, the Rogues, his friends, everyone)_ , he rubbed at his eyes as he pushed himself up from the couch. Still much too groggy, _where did Sam even **get** elephant tranquilizers?, _and he stumbled down the hall. Though the door at the end was cracked, he stopped at the one half way down, stickers shimmered in the pale moon light, _Piper and Tricks_ , they always knew how to make things better.

Sighing, Wally turned the door handle, and he peered into the dark room. They were well off for being villains, but even then, Hartley and James shared one king sized bed and it was the only thing that was shared commonly between them. Hartley very clearly had his own side of the room and James the other. But the bed was the middle ground, piled with various colored blankets and pillows, stuffed animals for James (Hartley denied it with a burning passion but it was no secret that the stuffed dragon was _his_ ), Wally _loved_ their room.

He felt a burning fire of shame take over him, here he was, sixteen years old and a hero to boot, and he was standing in the door way of the two closest beings he had for older brothers (well, not including Roy obviously, but then again his place on that list was very iffy as of late) and he _wanted_ to climb in with them like he did with his aunt and uncle, to feel the rise and fall of their chests, hear the inhale and exhale of breath, feel them _live_. Wally took a tentative step forward and two steps back.

 _No more jokes, no more darts, no more music and fun and laughter. All of it was gone._

Steeling himself, he took another step forward, and then another, and another, until he was crawling up from the end of the bed. Clutching the blanket around his shoulders tightly and still drowned in Mark's jacket, he collapsed between both of the older teens. They hummed and grunted, his sudden flop rousing them only just, and Hartley turned over, closer, throwing an arm over his shoulders, James leeched onto his left arm, and the three of them sighed out long and deep. Wally smiled softly, burrowing down in a large pillow shaped oddly enough like a unicorn horn, turning into the older red heads shoulder, feeling him snuffle into his wild red hair and fingers dig into his shoulder lightly, he finally let his eyes slide closed by his own will.

They were _alive_.

* * *

 **Booommmm Shakalocka! I'm going to try and make regular updates here, no promises, but I work long hours and don't get home most nights until late at which time I eat, shower, and sleep. But like I said, gonna try for regular updates, I have a few in the works that are nearly ready for public viewing lol! That being said, my list of ideas is running short and if you have any please let me know, I love doing them lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo! What up friends! Another installment here! Hope you all enjoy it! I got a few good long ones coming but I hope this appeases you if only for the moment lol!**

 **First and foremost, big huge shoutouts and kudos to cutie0612, Codi-Rose, (lovely) Guest, and of course cutecookielove for the comments! Bestest ever!**

 **Some replies of course are in order I think:**

 **cutie0612: Honestly, I agree, I mean I got what they were trying to do but there was better ways to go about it! There was no need for it to be done nor taken as far as it had been! It was wrong, that whole episode made me mad, don't even get me started on it lol! Thank you so much! It's hard to make them caring but try to at least remotely keep them in sort of character (or what we assume is character because of such little action in the actual show) at the same time, but I'm so happy you like it!**

 **Codi-Rose: Thank you so much! I don't know if I will get back into SPN. After last season I sort of fell out of the fandom. Im in a dry spell for those fics unfortunately. I don't see myself being as active here as I was in the past just due to life at the currant moment but I'm sure to have something, there's a butt ton of half finished SPN fics saved in my docs at the moment so have no fear lol!**

 **Guest: Hahaha that's a great idea! Will have to add that to my list! Can you think of any advice they would give, character specific lol, cause I can think of a few!**

 **cutecookielove: that is not something I would ever get upset over, thank you so much, youre the bestest and brightest! You're an amazing person and to remember my birthday to boot as well! GAAAAH! IM SMILING LIKE A FOOL AT THE MOMENT LOL! Finally 21! I had a great day! Thank you so much for the birthday wishes, my friend, love you so much!** **I hope YOU had a great day too!**

 _ **AN: So here we have a small piece of Hartley Rathaway being an awesome older brother to our fav red head speedster.**_

 _ **Or in other news.**_

 _ **Piper to the rescue.**_

* * *

"Hop on.", Wally blinked passed the tears at the command, trying not to spy his ankle, twisted completely around, another red head was kneeling in front of him, his back facing the young speedster, green clad and silver flute tucked away in his pocket, "Come on.", without hesitation, the younger reached forward, fingers curling around broad shoulders as he hoisted himself upwards. Deceivingly strong hands curled under his knees as he settled on the others back, mindful of his busted ankle, the elder stood fluidly, and strode down the alley way.

Wally groaned softly, letting his forehead drop to rest on the others shoulder, inhaling deeply to try and contain the tears that were threatening to burst; the smell of oil, smoke, and something like a pinecone filled his senses.

That and coconuts (a shampoo he'd been dared to use and never went without now). He tried to ignore the looks they were sure to be getting, it was undoubtedly a sight to see, and an odd one at that, something he was sure the tabloids would eat up (and there was the unmistakable click of a camera-Uncle Barry was going to _flip_ ) it wasn't everyday one got to see Pied Piper walking down the street with Kid Flash on his back piggy-back style.

"Where's the nearest Zeta?", Wally looked up, his chin resting on the older teens shoulder, and he pointed towards the left. Piper nodded once, crossing the street immediately, following each direction to the point until they came upon the phone booth on the desolate corner. The green clad villain stepped inside, shutting the phony glass door behind him, and leaned forward for Wally to press his finger to the scanner.

While they waited for the system to scan them in, Piper allowing it to take his finger print after Kid's, the elder turned slightly, reaching for his companions ankle, Wally hissed lowly as his grip tightened on the musicians costume at the sudden bout of pain, "Walls, what did you do?", he stifled a whine and shook his head, ducking back into the elder's shoulder, "Hang in there kiddo I'll get ya fixed up new."

He only nodded in his show of understanding, gripping tighter to the warm green costume, Piper heaved a sigh and let the injured appendage go as the blue glow of the Zeta Beam pulled them forward.

The cave was near empty, save for the few residents who called the rock walls home; M'gann and Superboy were watching tv when the monotone voice called out the arrivals. Artemis leaned out of the kitchen at the announcement, her eyes narrowing slightly at the pair, but they paid her and her attitude no mind, both hero and villain whispering back and forth to one another.

Now that they were out of the public eye, without having to worry about names being heard and identities compromised, Wally leaned in closer to his friends ear, "Hartley can you fix it?"

"Sure I can little red.", they made their way to the infirmary uninterrupted, "Sure I can."

* * *

Wally West, alter ego of one famous world renowned (well in his head he was) Kid Flash, super-hero, sidekick to the legendary Flash, protégé of one of the original seven, baby of the rogues, awesometastic butt-kicking red head of wonder was many things.

Hero.

Teenager.

Red-head.

Kid Cold. (That had been a fun experience-and though he'd ended up ground at the finish-it was worth it)

Kid Flash.

Mini Genius.

Nerd.

He had many titles and many roles to play. Wally was not one who's feathers were easily ruffled, and met any challenge head on (sometimes he did so too much), and he took any role he was assigned in stride.

All but one.

Wally West, known to few as Kid Flash, blah blah blah, also wore the role of target.

High school sucked and he _hated_ it. He hated going there. He hated the bland-tasteless cafeteria food. He hated the teachers. And he hated Vince McCain.

 _Vince McCain._

Star of the foot ball team, all American boy, the one who no one wanted to be on the other end of. He was smooth with the ladies and always got named King of Homecoming. He was also a bully.

Had been since they had started going to school together in first grade.

"Hey Wallace!", he knew better then to believe the false cheer in that voice, "I got a _C-_ on my end of course exam Wallace. That was not our deal Wallace."

He heaved a sigh, his eyes turning upwards in a silent prayer for strength, and put on his best ' _Snarts Coldest Cold_ ' expression as he turned out of his locker and shut the door. Vince was there, leaning against his locker neighbor.

"Vince, there was never a deal, I told you I wasn't going to do your homework for you.", he grabbed the strap of his red backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Vince stopped him as he tried to step around, "I told you Wallace. I fail, you fail."

Wally froze, the grip taking a sharp turn on his arm, and he grimaced in discomfort, "Vince, let me go, you don't ha-"

"If I fail science, I can't play!", he grunted as he was slammed into the lockers behind him, the breath knocked from his lungs, and a fist plowed into his stomach making him wheeze out what air he was able to get back, "If I can't play, I'm not gonna be happy, and if I'm not happy then you're gonna be _miserable_.", another punch to his stomach and he feels his eyes burn with tears as he doubles over.

"Hey!"

Wally almost cries with relief at the voice, the heavy _stomp stomp stomp_ of thick combat boots making their way over linoleum flooring. There's a flash of green eyes, then Vince yelps, and Wally's falling away from where he's pinned to the lockers. Wally has never been so happy to see red-headed, hair pulled back in a messy bun, green eyes blazing unholy fire, Hartley Rathaway in a rage.

Vince is _his_ bully. His star player, ladies man, _sophomore_ bully.

Hartley Rathaway is his _brother_. His strong, _senior_ , genius of an _Older_ Brother.

The sophomore bully shrinks back from the enraged senior, stuttering out explanations and falsehoods as he backs away.

"He-Hey Rathaway.", everyone knows that when it comes to _'Little Red'_ and _'Big Red'_ that the little one is off limits. No one messes with him, no one touches him, and no one sure as hell _harms_ him. If one does come to him meaning harm then they had best pray to whatever deity that listens that the big one never finds out.

"You messing with Little Red?", Vince is slammed up against the lockers, Hartley stands a good to and a half heads taller then the small sophomore, "No-no man! We were just messin! Playin around is all!", green eyes bore into his, "That so? Lil'Red.", Wally comes to stand at his side, at attention, one doesn't mess with Hartley at a moment like this, not even he's ballsy enough to do that, "You two playin around?"

He shakes his head, smirking at the look of pure terror that shines in Vince McCains eyes, "No we weren't playing around Big Red." Vince gulps audibly. Hartley growls lowly. And Wally wonders if he can get the older boy to let them stop for ice cream on their way 'home'.

"So you were picking on him then?", he leans closer, "Beating up on him?", his glare puts Snart's coldest Cold glare to shame, "To my little brother?" Vince sputters apologies and cries like a coward in the face of real danger. Hartley Rathaway angry at you is not a life one wants to live.

Hartley Rathaway angry at you for messing with his Lil'Red is a damn near death sentence.

"Listen to me kid. Listen to me well.", Wally's getting distracted by something down the hall, but doesn't step away from his older friends side, and then an arm snakes around his shoulders without either party looking both so sure of where the other is, "If I ever, and I mean _ever_ , catch wind of you making _faces_ in Lil'Reds direction again there won't be anything left for them to _bury._ ", Vince goes pale, " _Understand?_ "

"Guys! Guess what I fou-...What's going on?"

James Jesse. Crazy, off his meds most of the time, but good for a fun time and many laughs, draws in up a surprising serious form at the sight before him. Hartley shakes his head, turning to smile at the slightly off teen on his other side, "Nothin James.", The two red heads turn as one, the trio done with the football player, and ready to head out the double doors and towards 'home'.

"Okay!", he's not stupid, but he can see the fire blazing in the older teens eyes, and doesn't question it. Wally hums as they step onto the sidewalk, off the final step from the school entrance, "Big Red can we get ice cream?"

"Sure Lil'Red."

* * *

It isn't until he fails to come out of his room for dinner, missing breakfast and lunch altogether, that the others start to worry for their red head speedster team member.

Well.

Everyone but Robin and Kaldur.

Upon being pestered for the last time, Robin hacks into the Cameras in his friends room,"He's just sleeping guys. The mission last night took a lot out of him. Sleep helps him heal faster.", true to his word, Wally is curled up on his side, blanket clutched in one hand, and the other curled into the loose fitting green top of another person.

Robin smirks.

He knows who this is, and tells as such to his team members (save for Kaldur again-the three of them have history together), the older red head is leaning back against the mountain of pillows on Kid Flash's bed, one arm tucked behind his head, the other curled protectively around the slumbering speedsters torso, holding him close, letting him use him as a half pillow as he snores on whilst he watches something on the tv behind the camera's view.

"Little Red."

The others turn to look at their team leader in confusion. Kaldur meets all of their gazes and shares a knowing smirk with Robin.

"Our friend is in good hands." they turn back to the camera feed, "Let him rest."

* * *

 **Boom shaka locka! Not as long as the others but whatevs! Right? Got some big ones planned! So please hang on with me lol!**


End file.
